Bohemian Rhapsody and more ( Pokemon Remixes)
by djfhkajfhjkdfhldksjh
Summary: Join me as I torture the legendary Pokémon by making them sing modern day song ! ( EXTREMELY FUNNY ! ) MORE CHAPTERS ON THE WAY! AND MANY MORE LEGENDARIES AND SONGS !
1. Bohemian Rhapsody

_._

_I dedicate this song to the band Queen, and their song Bohemian Rhapsody_

_Singing arrangements:_

**Darkrai singing**

**Groundon singing**

Giratina singing

_Mew singing_

Mewtwo singing

_**Everyone singing**_

* * *

**( Darkrai, Groundon, Giratina, Mew , and Mewtwo suddenly appear in a recording studio)**

Groundon: Where are we? **( looks around)**

Mewtwo: I think we are in a recording studio.

Giratina : Why are we in a recording studio?

Mew: I don't knew.

Darkrai: Well I need to find a way out of here, so I can get back home to Kida.

Girtina: Darkrai, I think Kida is old enough to take care of herself.

Darkrai: You don't let me finish. I left her alone with a air hockey table!

Groundon: WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT!

Darkrai: Well, I didn't know that I would magically transport to a recording studio!

Mewtwo: I did.

Mew: No, you didn't so shut up!

Mewtwo: **( Grumble something about mew)**

**( I suddenly appear)**

Me: Hello legendries!

Groundon: OMA I thought you only existed in nightmare!

Darkrai: ( **looks at Groundon angrily**) Hey!

Groundon: Sorry.

Mewtwo: What do you want DragonPrincess?!

Me: Oh yea, I wan all of you to sing me a song.

Giratina: And why would we do that?

Me: Because if you don't ,YOU WILL NEVER FIND YOUR WAY OUT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA! **( Evil Laugh)**

Darkrai: Guys just do it so I can get back to Kida before she hurts herself.

All the Legendries**: ( Looks at each other and nods their heads in agreement**)

Me: Exilent, here are your scripts!

**( Sheets of paper appear in each legendries hands)**

Giratina: **( Looks at the song they hade to sing) **Oh ON not this song!

Me : Now sing for me my hostages! BWHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAH!

* * *

**( Music starts to play)**

**Is this the real life **

_Is this just fantasy_

Caught in a land slide

**Though escape from reality**

Open your eyes

**Lookup to the sky and see.**

**I just a poor boy I need no symphithy**

**Because I'm...**

Easy come

Easy go

**Little High**

_Little low_

Take me where the wind blows doesn't really matter to me.

To me.

**(PIANO SOLO)**

**Mamma**

**Just killed a man ( Darkrai: Snickers)**

Put a gun against his head

Pulled my trigger now he's dead

_Mamma_

**Life hade just begun**

But now I've gone and thrown it all away

**Mamma **

_OOOOOOoooooooAAAAAOOOOOO_

**Didn't mean to make you cry**

If I'm not back by this time tomorrow

Carry on ,carry on

**Because nothing really matters**

**(Piano solo)**

To late

My time has come

**Send shivers down my spine**

_Bodies acking all the time_

**Good bye everybody**

_I've got to go_** ( Mew: No Really I have to go to the bathroom NOW!)**

**Gotta leave you all behind to face the truth**

Mamma

_OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAooooooooooooooo oo_

(In the background where the wind blows)

**I don't want to Die**

**Sometime I wish I was never born at all**

**( Guitar solo)**

**(Piano solo)**

I see a little sallowet of a man

Gotta moosh gotta moosh

**Will you do the fandango**

_From the volt of lighting_

**Very very frightening **

**Me **

**Galileo**

_Galileo_

**Galileo Figaro**

Magnify

**Oh**

**Oh**

Oh

Oh

_Oh_

**I'm just a poor boy no body love me**

_**He's just a poor boy with a poor family**_

_**Sparing his life from this monstrosity**_

**(Piano Solo)**

**Easy come, easy go will you let me go oh**

This will laugh

**No we will not let you go**

Let him go

This will laugh

**No we will not let you go**

_Let him go_

This will laugh

**No we will nit let you go**

**Let me go **

**No we will not let you go**

**Let me go**

No we will never

Never

Never

_Never let you go _

**Oh **

**Oh **

Oh

_Oh_

No

**No**

**No**

_No_

No

Oh mama mea, mamma mea

**Oh mamma mea let me go**

_**Veils the hook has the devil put a safe For me**_

**For me**

**For meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

_For meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**( Guitar solo)**

**So you think you can spot me and spin in me eye**

So you think you can love me and leave me to die

_**Oh baby**_

**Can't you listen to me baby**

just got to get out

**just got to get right out of here**

**( guitar solo)**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**OOOOOOOOO yea**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOO yea**_

**( Guitar solo)**

**(Piano solo)**

**Nothing really matters**

**Anyone can see**

**Nothing really matters**

Nothing Really matters

to meeeeeeeeee

**(PIANO SOLO)**

_lalalalaalaal_

_Where the wind blows_

* * *

Me: Awesome nice job everybody. **( starts to clap )**

Darkrai: **( throws the script in the air and runs around)** FINALLY!

Giratina: That song is so random.

Mew: Yea .

Mewtwo: **(whispers to Groundon)** I think Dragon Princess is CRAZY!

Groundon: Yea I know!

Me: Well I guess you all earned your freedom. **( Opens up a portal)**

Darkrai: **( Runs into the portal)** I"M COMING KIDA!

Giratina: **( Follows after Darkrai**) ME TO. I JUST HOPE YOUR NOT DEAD NOW!

Groundon:** ( Jumps into the portal)** Cannon ball!

Mew**:( Floats into the portal )** LALALALALALAALAL.

Mewtwo: **( started to walk into the portal, before he is stopped by what I said next)**

Me: See you all later.

Mewtwo**:( Gets a scared face and runs into the portal)** Hey guys wait for me!

Me:** (snicker)** I'm so glad I got them on video and put it on You Tube. WOW already 10000 views !

* * *

**Well I hope you all like it,I think it is very funny! HAHAHAHAAHAH, and yea I did put it on YouTube! (NOT REALLY)**

**(PS: If you want to find this song it is on- YOUTUBE, ITUNE, and GOOGLE PLAY.)**

**Well if you liked it please review.**

**also if you have a song request tell me and I will make a story out of it like this one just put this:**

**legendary Pokémon you want to sing:**

**Song:**

**Artist:**

**Then I will post it as the next chapter, so next time I update your story will be another chapter for this story.**

**Well DragonPrincess 1999 out!**


	2. Wannabe

_I dedicate this story to KawaiiJoltic_

_Song: Wannabe, By the Spice Girls_

_singing arangment:_

Mewtwo

_**Darkrai**_

Deoxys

**Entei**

_Palkia_

* * *

**( Mewtwo, Darkrai, Deoxys, Entei, and Palkia suddenly appear in a recording studio)**

Darkrai: Come on! Not here again!

Entei: My I ask where we are?

Mewtwo: One of the most Evilest place in the Pokémon world. **( Dramatic pause)**

Palkai: Where?!

Deoxys: Yea man where are we!

Mewtwo: The recording studio.

Darkrai:And It is runned by one of the most scariest person I have ever met...

Me: BY MEEEEEE!

Mewtwo: OH NO! NOT YOU AGAIN!

Me: Yea its me and I want you all to meet someone.

Darkria:Is it one of your minions of torture?!

Me: No her name is KawaiiJolton, and she has a song request for you all to sing.

Entei: Why would we sing?

Pailkia: Yea

Deoxys; I am to uncomfortable singing in front of people!

Me: Because if you don't you will never escape from here! BWHAHAHAHAHAAHA!

**( KawwaiiJolton Suddenly appears)**

Kawaii: Hi everyone!

Legendaries: Hi.

Me: So Kawwai, what would you like the legendaries to sing?

Kawaii: Wannabe!

Darkrai: Oh come on !

Entei: Isn't that song for girls?

Mewtwo: Come on we are guys not girls!

Palkai: Wait we have to sing a girl song? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Deoxys: ( fake Coughs) I think I'm to sick to sing.

Me: Too Bad you are all singing, So here's your scripts!

**( Sheets of paper suddenly appear in each of the legendaries hands)**

Me: Alright my hostages sing for use! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**(Me: Secretly pulls out a vidoe camera)**

Kawaii: Yea!

* * *

**( Music starts to play)**

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, **

**So tell me what you want, what you really really want, **

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you want my future forget my past,

**If you wanna get with me better make it fast, **

**Now don't go wasting my precious time, **

_Get your act together we could be just fine _

**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, **

**So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)**

_Make it last forever friendship never ends, _

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

**What do you think about that now you know how I feel, **

_Say you can handle my love are you for real, _

I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try

If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

**Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, ( In Darkrai's mind: I want to leave!)**

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really****  
really really wanna zigazig ha.**

****  
_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)_

_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

**So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully, **

**We got Em in the place who likes it in your face, **

_we got G like MC who likes it on an _

Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me you'll see,

Slam your body down and wind it all around

_Slam your body down and wind it all around. ( In Palkai's mind:I Have to go to tha bathroom!)_

**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends), **

Make it last forever friendship never ends,

**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, **

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam **

Slam your body down and wind it all around.

Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh).

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_.

**Slam your body down zigazig ah  
**  
**If you wanna be my lover.**

* * *

Me: **( Rapidly claps) **Bravo!

Kawaii; That was AWSOME!

Darkrai: Can we go home now?

Palkai: PLEASE! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM NOW!

Entei: **( Steps aquardly away from Palkai)**

Me: Yea I guess you all eared it**. ( Opens up a portal)**

Kawaii**: ( waves) **Bye!

Darkrai: FINALLY! **( Runs innnnnto the portal)**

Palkai: Out of the way! Legndary that has to go pee coming though**! ( Jumps into the portal)**

Entei: Good Bye everyone**. ( Walks into the portal)**

Mewtwo: Guys wait for me!

**( Afer all the legendaries were gone)**

Me: HAHAHA! I'm so glade I got them on video again!

Kawaii: Why would you do that?

Me: So I could put it on Youtube! HAHA Its already got 4,000 view! HAHAHAHa!

Kawaii: **( anime sweat drop) **I don't think you had to go that far.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it!**

**I am still taking song requests so if you want a song on this story just do this:**

**Legendaries you want to sing:**

**Song;**

**Artist:**

**Well Review please!**

**DragonPrincess Out!**


	3. Ganda style

_I dedicait this chapter to my friends here on fanfiction._

_Singing Arrangements:_

**Darkrai singing**

_Mewtwo singing_

_**Giratina sing**_

_GANGNAM STYLE Gone Poke- Style_

* * *

**( Darkrai, mewtwo, and Giratina suddenly appear in the recording studio)**

Darkrai: Come on! Not this place again!

Mewtwo: Ok this is getting very anoying!

Giratina: NO, this place is evil!

Darkria: I have to get back home now! this time I left Kida alone with sinted candles!

Giratina: Why would you do that!

Darkria: I have no control over comeing hear and having to sing!

Mewtwo: Well then we must get back, before Kida hurts herself or ... **( Darkriia covers Mewtwos mouth)**

Darkrai: Don't you dare say it!

Giratina: **( cries) **I want to home!

Mewtwo: why?

Darkrai: So he can spy on Seriphina, like a stalker.

Giratina: SHUT UP!

Mewtwo: You shut up you old stalker!

Giratina: No You SHUT UP!

Darkrai: How about both of you SHUT UP!

Mewtwo ; I've got a better idea , YOU SHUT UP!

**( I suddenly appear and has an anime sweat drop while watching them argue**)

Me: Ladies please stop aguing!

Giratina: We are not LADIES!

Mewtwo: Yea.

Me: Well yall are acting like little girl !

Darkrai:Yea .

Me: Hold- up Mr. You were also acting like a girl so Shut up!

Darkrai: ( mummble somthing about me)

Me: What was that?!

Darkrai: Nothing. Nothing at all.

Me: I thought so.

Mewtwo: Can we please just get your torturing songs over with?

Me: Ok well this Time I have an awsome song for you all to sing!

Giratina: Why are you making us sing it. Why not Arceus?

Me: Because you all ae my top Three favorite pokemon of all time. **( evil laugh)**

Giratina: Oh, oh what number am I?!

Mewtwo: I bet I am Number one.

Darkrai: No I'm way more cooler, I must be number one.

Me: Guys I'm not telling you my favorite rank.

Giratina: Why?

Me: So you don't fight with each other, again.

Darkrai: Seems resonable.

Me: Yea well lets get on with the song! **( hands each ppokemon thier parts)**

Mewtwo: ?

Darkrai; This song is going to be CRAZY!

Giratina: I can't under stand it, it's in another language!

Me: Ok legendariessing for me! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **( pulls out a vidoe camera and starts to record them)**

* * *

**( Music starts to play)**

_Oppa Poke-Style Poke-Style_

**Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun **

_**yeoja Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeojaGeureon banjeon inneun yeoja**_

_Naneun sanaiNajeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanaiKeopi sikgido jeone wonsyat _

**ttaerineun sanaiBami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanaiGeureon sanai**

_**Areumdawo sarangseureowoGeurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey**_

**Areumdawo sarangseureowoGeurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey**

_Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka_

_**Oppa Poke- Style Poke-Style**_

**Op, op, op, opOppa Poke- Style Poke- Style**

_Op, op, op, opOppa Poke- Style_

**Eh, pretty ladyOp, op, op, opOppa Poke- Style**

**Eh, pretty ladyOp, op, op, opEh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh**

**Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeojaIttaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori **

_puneun yeojaGaryeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeojaGeureon gamgakjeogin_

_yeoja_

**Naneun sanaiJeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanaiTtaega doemyeon wanjeon **

**michyeobeorineun sanaiGeunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanaiGeureon sanai**

_Areumdawo sarangseureowoGeurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey_

**Areumdawo sarangseureowoGeurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey**

_**Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka**_

_Oppa Poke-StylePoke- Style_

**Op, op, op, opOppa Poke- StylePoke- Style**

**Op, op, op, opOppa Poke- Style**

_Eh, pretty ladyOp, op, op, opOppa Poke- Style_

**Eh, pretty ladyOp, op, op, opEh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh**

**Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nomBaby, babyNaneun mwol jom aneun nom**

_Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nomBaby, babyNaneun mwol jom aneun nomYou know _

**Oppa Gangnam StyleEh-eh-eh, eh-eh-ehEh, sexy ladyOp, op, op, opOppa Poke- Style**

_Eh, pretty ladyOp, op, op, opEh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_

**Oppa Poke- Style**

* * *

Me: **( Claps rapidly) **Yea That was Awesome!

Giratia: That was so random! How could you have even liked that!

Mewtwo: I liked it.

Darkrai: Your weird.

Mewtwo: Well not as weird as Giratina.

Darkrai: You got that right.

Giratina: HEY!

Me; Well everyone I guess you all earned your freedom. **( Opens up the portal)**

Darkrai: I'm Coming Kida, I hope you didn't get your self hurt by that candle**! ( Runs into the portal)**

Mewtwo: FINALLY! **( Walks into the portal)**

Giratina: I can finally go home**! ( Jumps into the portal)**

**( After all of the pokemon were gone)**

Me: Hheheheheeh, they already have 4,000,000 view on youtube!Also Giratina is such a stalker, hehehhehehehehe!

* * *

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Oh and If you are woundering this is my favorite pokemon order:**

**1. Darkrai ( It's so ovoiuess**

**2. Mewtwo**

**3. Giratina**

**Aslo I need more song so if you have a request tell me and i will put in on!**

**Plus if you have already sent in a request and it is on this story,I want all of you to know if you have another request you are alowwd to put more than 1 request. So if you want another song on here please tell me!**

**Just put this:**

**Legendaries you want to sing:**

**Song: **

**Artist:**

**ALSO PLEASE REVIEW I NEED FEEDBACK!**

**Well that all folks!**

**DragonPrincess out!**


	4. Tell me that you love me

_ I dedicate this to Kida and Darkrai!_

_Singing arrangements: _

_ Kida ( Kida's singing voice sounds like Victoria Justice's voice)_

**Darkrai**

_(Ps: I do not own Pokémon or this song, but if I did I would be famous! Also if you are wondering this is one of my favorite songs from Victoria Justice.)_

* * *

**( Darkrai and Kida suddenly appear in the recording studio)**

Kida: Hey Darkrai where in the world are we?

Darkrai: URG! we are in the evil recording studio I told you about!

Kida: Why do you think its evil?

Darkrai: Because of the evil person that brings legendary Pokémon here to sing.

Kida: Who?

**( I suddenly appear)**

Me: ME!

Kida: DRAGONPRINCESS, MY CREATOR! **( puts me into one of her death hugs)**

Me: Help me!

Darkrai: Kida stop hugging that person!

Kida: Never!

Me: Darkrai give her a taco!

Darkrai: **( Pulls out a emergency taco) **Kida I have a taco for you!

Kida: Taco? **(let's go of me and grabs the taco) **TACO!

Me; What is up with her and tacos?

Darkrai: I have no clue, you're the one that created her.

Me: Yea, but I have no clue why she likes tacos so much.

Kida: That was a good I have another one?

Darkrai: NO.

Kida: Why?

Darkrai: Because i said so.

Kida: PLEASE!

Darkrai: NO.

Kida: PRETTY PLEASE WITH CANDY ON TOP!

Darkrai: No.

Me: Ok you too that enough.

Darkrai: ...

Kida: ...

Me; Ok the reason you are here is that I have a special song for you two to sing.

Kida: Why do you want only us to sing?

Me: You will find out soon. **( BWHAHAHAHAHAHA)**

Darkrai: Fine, but lets just get it over with.

Kida: Yea, because I left my tacos I was going to have for lunch on the Hall of Origins kitchen counter!

Darkrai; So that what you were doing for the past hour!

Kida: Yep, I hope no one has eaten them , or I will be very mad!

Me: Yea I would be mad too if anybody stole my Taco!

Darkrai: Ok DragonPrincess, can we go ahead and get your torture over with?

Me: Shure. **( Hand both of then a script)**

Kida: Cool I love this song!

Darkrai: Oh no, not I can't sing this song! Especially with Kida!

Me; Too bad! **( Pulls out a video camera)**

* * *

**( Music starts to play)**

_Ohh yeah yeah_

**The situations turns around enough to figure out **

_That someone else has let you down so many times I don't know why But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me _**yeah**

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_

**There's nothing left to say**

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

**Tell me that you love me anywayOhhh**

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside_

**Is being shared with someone else**

_Nowhere to hide I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it_

**As long as you say it**

**So tell me that you love me **_yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure_

**There's nothing left to say**

**Tell me that you love me anyway**

_Show me look what we found turn it around every day I can hear what you say_

**Now I know why know we can make it**

_If you tell me that you love me _**yeah**

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more_

**So tell me that you love me **_yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_

**There's nothing left to say**

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

* * *

Me: AWESOME!

Kida: That was so fun! Wasn't it Darkrai?

Darkrai: Shure it was ,ok I guess**. **

Me: Ok, that was better than ok it was AWESOME!

Kida: Thank you so much DragonPrincess!

Me: Your welcome Kida!

Darkrai: Ok DragonPrincess, can we go home now?

Me: Shure**! ( opens up a portal)**

Kida; Ok tacos here I come! **( Runs into the portal)**

Me: Darkrai.

Darkrai: Yes.

Me: Take good care of Kida for me.

Darkrai: I promise to protect her with my life. ** ( In Darkrai's mind: Kida if only you knew my true feelings for you)**

Me: Good.

Darkrai: **( Walks into the portal)**

* * *

**( AFTER THEY WERE GONE!)**

Me: OMG I'm so glade I out them on YOUTUBE! They already have 100,000,000 views already! HAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**( AT THE HALL OF ORIGINS)**

Kida**: ( Runs into the kitchen with Darkrai at her side**) Finally I can eat my tacos!

Groundon: **( Eating Kida's tacos)**

Kida: Groundon, are those my tacos?

Groundon: **( Stops eating the tacos) **I don't know I just found them here.

Kida: OMG you are eating my tacos!

Groundon: I'm sorry I didn't know that they were yours!

Kida: Sorry isn't good enough!

Groundon; What do you mean ?

Kida: I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU FOR EATING MY TACOS! **( Runs after Groundon)**

Groundon: ( **Starts to run) **MOTHER!

Kida: I'm going to get you Groundon!

Groundon: HELP ME!

Darkrai; **( watches Kida chase Groundon from a distance**) Kida, what am I ever going to do with you?

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it! **

**Also I am going to update more song very soon! And I'm still taking song requests!**

**DragonPrincess OUT!**


	5. The Scientist

_I dedicate this chapter to KawwiiJoltin._

_Song: The Scientist_

_Singing arrangements:_

**Darkrai**

Giratina

_Kida_

Victini

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or this song!_

* * *

**( Kida, Darkrai, Giratina and Victini suddenly appear in the recording studio)**

Kida: YAY! We are back in the recording studio again!

Darkria; And your happy about that?

Kida: Yea I love to sing, and last time we sang together I had so much fun!

Giratina: URG I HATE THIS PLACE SO MUCH! But I can't destroy it!

Kida: AW Giratina, don't be a hater!

Victini: Well Kida last time I sang I had to wear a silly costume, so I hate this place too.

Kida: Aw, you guys are just a bunch of ' haters'.

Victini: Aw, and you're a bunch of 'CRAZY.'

Kida: Hey! That wasn't nice!

Victini: I don't care.

Giratina: Victini. you need to say sorry or else.

Victini: Or else what?

Kida: DARKRIA!

Darkria: I'm on it Kida**. ( Throws a shadow ball at Victini)**

Victini: That hurt!

Kida; Surves you right!

Giratina: **...**

**( I Finally appear!)**

Me: Hello everybody!

Kida: DRAGONPRINCESS! **( Puts me in yet another Death hug)**

Me: Help**...**Me**...!**

Giratina: Hey, do you think we should help DragonPrincess?

Vicitni: No.

Darkrai: But what about Kida, she might not ever let go of her?!

Giratina: Good point. Lets help her for Kida.

Vicitni: Fine.

Darkria: (**Pulls out a taco) **Kida I have a taco for you.

Kida: TACO? TACO! **( lungs at the taco and shoves it into her mouth)**

Me: Uh, thanks guys! I thought I was done for!

Giratina: You're welcome!

Victini: What ever.

Darkria: I helped you so Kida wouldn't pick up on your EVIL!** ( Points over to Kida)**

Kida**: ( does a peace sign with her right hand)**

Me: Wow I feel so loved. *** Sarcastic***

Vicitni: Anyway... What do you want from us!

Me: Oh.. I want you all to meet someone..

**( KawaiiJoltic appears)**

Kawaii: Hey everybody!

Giratina: Hey, isn't she the girl who made me and Darkria sing Wannabe?

Me: Yep.

Darkria: And didn't she make Victini and some other Pokémon sing in costumes?

Me: No that was Rotom3GS..

Darkria: Oh..

Kida: HI KAWAII! **( Puts Kawaii into one of her death hugs)**

Kawwaii: Help... Me! This hug is so painful!

Victini: Now you see why I don't let people hug me!

Giratina: Do you think we should help Kawaii?

Darkria: No. Not after what she made us do.

Me: Come on you guys! You have to help Kawaii! Do it for Kida!

Giratina: Fine..

Victini: What ever..

Darkria: **( Pulls out a taco)** Kida, I have another Taco for you!

Kida: Taco?

Darkria: **( Waves the taco back and forth in Kida's face)** What's that Mr. Taco? You say you want Kida to eat you?

Kida: TACO**! (Lets go of Kawai and shoves the taco into her mouth)**

Kawaii: What is up with that girl?

Everybody except Kida: We have no clue.

Me: Anyway.. Kawwai has a song for you all to sing.

Kawaii: **( Hands out the scripts)**

Giratina: What is up with the Title?

Victini: I don't know.

Darkria: URG! I hate singing!

Kida: YAY! This is going to be fun!

Me: OK my prisoners, SING FOR US!

Kawaii: YEA! **( Pulls out a video camera and hands it to me)**

* * *

**( Music starts to play)**

Come up to meet you,  
Tell you I'm sorry,  
**You don't know how lovely you are.**

_I had to find you, _  
**Tell you I need you**,  
Tell you I set you apart_._

Tell me your secrets,  
_And ask me your questions, _  
Oh let's go back to the start.

_Runnin' in circles_,  
**Comin' up tails,  
**Heads on a science apart.

Nobody said it was easy,  
**It's such a shame for us to part.**  
_Nobody said it was easy, _  
No one ever said it would be this hard.  
_Oh take me back to the start._

I was just guessin',  
At numbers and figures,  
_Pullin' the puzzles apart._

**Questions of science, **  
Science and progress,  
_Do not speak as loud as my heart._

**Tell me you love me, **  
_Come back and haunt me, _  
**Oh, what a rush to the start.**

Runnin' in circles,  
_Chasin' our tails, _  
**Comin' back as we are.  
**  
_Nobody said it was easy, _  
**Oh it's such a shame for us to part.  
**Nobody said it was easy,  
No one ever said it would be so hard.  
_I'm goin' back to the start.  
_  
**Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ohh, **  
_Ah ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, _  
Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ohh,  
Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ohh.

* * *

Me: THAT WAS EPIC!

Kawaii: YEA THAT WAS SO COOL!

Kida: YEA!

Darkrai: Can we go home now?

Giratina: I'm hungry. Can I eat Shaymin when we get home?

Everyone except Giratina: NO!

Victini: I have to go the the bathroom!

Me: Ok Everyone I will let you go home! **( Opens up a portal)**

Kawaii: Bye everyone!

Kida: BYE**! ( Runs into the portal like a maniac)**

Darkrai: Kida be careful! **( Runs after Kida)**

Giratina: Ready or not here I come Shaymin! ( **Flies into the portal)**

Victini; Oh No, Giratina come back here! You are not going to eat Shaymin! **( Runs into the portal)**

* * *

**( After everyone was gone)**

Me: HAHAHA! They already have 2,000,000 on YOUTUBE!

Kawaii: Don't you think it's a little harsh putting them on YOUTUBE just for the fun of it?

Me: No.

Kawaii: Oh. Also do you think Giratina will really eat Shaymin?

Me; That a hard one.

Kawaii: Well do you?

Me: Well only Arcues knows, but my guess is that he will.

Kawaii: He is crazy.

Me: Yep.

* * *

**( At the Hall of Origins)**

Giratina: Oh Shaymin! Come out where ever you are!

Shaymin: **( Hides under the couch)**

Giratina: Oh Come on Shaymin! I just want to feast on your flesh!

Shaymin: OMG He is at it again!

Kida: Yep.

Shaymin: **( Turns her head to find Kida under the couch next to her)** What are you doing under the couch?

Kida: Taking a nap. What are you doing under the couch?

Shaymin: Hiding from Giratina of course!

Kida: I should have guessed that

Shaymin: **( IN her mind: When are we ever going to do with you Kida?)**

Giratina**: ( Looks under the couch) **FOUND YOU!

Kida; RUN! **( Runs away with Shaymin in her arms)**

Giratina: Come on! I just want a snack! **( Runs after them)**

Shaymin: Run faster before he catches up with us!

Kida: I'm running as fast as I can!

Giratina: You can run, but you can't hide!

* * *

**OMG what is up with Giratina and trying to eat Shaymin?! Lets just hope Kida will Keep running! And what is up with Kida and Tacos!**

**Also I am still taking song requests! Sorry for the late update but I have CRCT coming up! But I promise everyone that gave me a song request, it will be up soon since it is SPRING BREAK! I will also be able to update a lot of my stories! REMEMBER: There is no limit to your song reguests, so put as many as you like!**

**Well hope you liked this! Please review!**

**DragonPrincess OUT!**


	6. I want you to want me

_I dedicate this chapter to __themotherofallwarshasbegune321__ ( For short we will call her War)_

_Song: I want you to want me._

_Singing arrangements:_

**Darkrai**

Lugia

_Mewtwo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon , or this song!_

* * *

**( Darkrai, Lugia, and Mewtwo suddenly appear in the recording studio)**

Darkrai: URG, ITS THE RECORDING STUDIO AGAIN!

Mewtwo: What does that girl want of us now.

Lugia: Uh Guys, is this the recording studio everyone is talking about?

Darkrai and Mewtwo: YES!

Lugia: Oh, well sorry for being curious!

Mewtwo; Yea you should be.

Lugia: What was that again Mewtwo?

Darkrai: Ladies, your both pretty , now shut up!

Lugia: WE ARE NOT GIRLS!

Mewtwo: Yea, how is that fiscally possible!

Darkrai**: (smacks his forehead**) I was metaphorically speaking.

Lugia: Oh**...**

Darkrai; Anyway**... **We have to get home fast!

Mewtwo: Why?

Darkrai: Because this time I left Kida**...**

Lugia: Oh no, what did you leave Kida with this time?

Darkrai: Well I left her with a box of taco mix in the kitchen!

Mewtwo: Dude are you trying to catch the hall of origins on fire!

Darkrai: No, I was going to make some for her, but them I suddenly appeared here.

Lugia: Man. She always brings you here at the worst of times!

**( I suddenly appear!)**

Me: Hello my lovely legendaries!

Darkrai: Get away from us!

Lugia: I think your crazy!

Mewtwo: Can I do experiments on you?

Me: Man I feel so loved. **( Sarcastically speaking)**

Lugia: We do not love you at all!

Darkrai; We hate you!

Mewtwo: I actually don't have a problem with you.

Me: Thanks Mewtwo! Also, Darkrai you would still be lonely if it wasnt for me!

Darkrai: How?

Me: Well I was the one who created Kida after does that change your mind about me?

Darkrai: Maybe.

Me: Yea I knew you would change your mind! After all, you do love **...**

Darkrai: **( Covers my mouth) **Dont you dare say it!

Me: Fine, your secret is safe with me.

Darkrai: Good.

Mewtwo; What are you even talking about?

Lugia: Yea.

Darkrai: None of your business.

Me: Ok everyone, lets stop! I have someone I want you all to meet!

( _t_hemotherofallwarshasbegune321 ( For short we will call him War)

War: Hey everyone!

Darkrai: Hello.

Lugia: HI!

Mewtwo: Can I do experiments on you?

Me: ( Slaps Mewtwo across the head) Mewtwo be nice to our guest!

War: Why does he want to do experiment on me?

Me: I have no clue.

Darkrai: Can we get on with our torture now?

Me: All right! War has a song for you all to sing!

War**: (Hands out the scripts)**

Darkrai: Why do you all want me to sing love songs?

Mewtwo: Maybe because you are a lonely person.

Lugia: Hey, Darkrai does have someone. Right Darkrai?

Darkrai: **( Blushes but no one can see it)**

Mewtwo: Wait Lugia . Are you talking about that human girl who always hags around him?

Darkrai: We are just friends and nothing more!

Lugia: Right**...**

Me: OK my legendaries sing for us! BWHAHAHAHAHA!

War: Yea, BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**. ( Hands me a video camera)**

* * *

**( Music starts to play)**

**I want you to want me**

_I need you to need me_  
I'd love you to love me  
**I'm begging you to beg me**  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
**I'd love you to love me**

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes_  
**Put on a brand new shirt  
**I'll get home early from work  
**If you say that you love me**

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
_**Feeling all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
**  
_I want you to want me  
_I need you to need me  
**I'd love you to love me  
**_I'm begging you to beg me  
_  
**I'll shine up the old brown shoes  
**_Put on a brand-new shirt  
_I'll get home early from work  
**If you say that you love me  
**  
_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
_**Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
Feeling all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying  
**Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?

**Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying  
**_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
_  
**I want you to want me  
**_I need you to need me  
_I'd love you to love me  
**I'm begging you to beg me  
**_I want you to want me  
_I want you to want me  
**I want you to want me  
**_I want you to want me  
__

* * *

Me: **( cries)** That was beautiful!

War: **( Pats me on the back) **Stay strong DragonPrincess, don't let them see you cry!

Darkrai: I think we have already seen her cry.

Mewtwo: What a baby.

Lugia: Dont cry, here take a lollipop! ( hands me a lollipop)

Me**:( Stops crying and eats the lollipop) **Thank!

War: What about me?!

Lugia: Here . **( hands War a lollipop)**

Darkrai: Ok, can we go home now?

Me: Why the rush?

Mewtwo: He left Kida with a box of taco mix.

War: So.

Lugia: He left her in the kitchen with a box of taco mix!

Me: OMG! Why would you do that Darkrai! Are you trying to catch the Hall of Origins on fire!

Darkrai: Well It wasn't my fault that you made me come here!

Me: I guess you all better hurry, before Kida gets into serious trouble. **( Opens up a portal)**

Darkrai: I'm coming Kida! **( Runs into the portal)**

Mewtwo: Darkrai If she gets killed can I experiment on her body? **( follows after Darkrai)**

Lugia: Hey guys wait for me! **( Follows after them)**

* * *

**( After all the legendaries were gone)**

Me: Yea! They already have 400,000 on Youtube!

War: BWHAHAHAHAH! Also lets hope Kida is Ok!

Me:Yea, but I bet she is ok.

War; Also what were they talking about with Darkrai liking someone?

Me: Oh, Darkrai has a crush on someone he met not long ago.

War: Who?

Me: I can't tell you now ,but lets just say that she is not a Pokemon she is human.

War: You mean..

Me: Yep

War: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Me: That was my same reaction when I found out. She doesn't even notice that he likes her.

War: WOW. She doesn't notice much.

Me: Nope.

* * *

**( At the hall of origins Kitchen)**

Kida: I wonder how long you are suppose to keep these tacos in the oven, Oh,well. **( Takes out a fresh batch of tacos)**

Darkrai: **( Barges into the kitchen)** Kida Are you ok !

Kida: **( Turns and faces Darkrai) **Oh,Hi Darkrai, do you want a taco. Their fresh out of the oven!

Darkrai: **( Sighs) **Kida I don't want a taco now, I am just glad that your alright.

Kida: **( Make puppy dog eyes at Darkrai) **Please Darkrai I made them just for you.

Darkrai: **( Looks down at her, and falls for her puppy dog eyes) **Fine.

Kida: Good**! ( Hands Darkrai a taco)**

Darkrai; **( Starts to eat the Taco) **This is actually really good .I didn't know you could cook.

Kida: See I told everybody i could cook, but did anyone !

Mewtwo: **( Barges into the kitchen) **Is that human girl Kida dead?

Kida: No, I'm right here.

Mewtwo; Man, I was hoping that I could experiment on your dead body!

Darkrai: Mewtwo, don't you dare come close to Kida with your tools!

Kida: Yea that is just disgusting!

Mewtwo: It's not disgusting if it's for science.

Darkrai: URG! Mewtwo come here and I will show you what I think about your science experiments! **( Chases after Mewtwo)**

Kida: Oh Mewtwo, your are total mest up in the head.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter!**

_**Ok this is important**_**: I was on the Internet and I found a website called ASK DARKRAI ON TUMBLR . It had the person who plays darkrai in the movie and he answers question in darkrai's real vioce that is diffent from the movie. So if you are wondering what Darkrai sounds like in my mind goggle the website and listen to some to his voice ( except the very first thing because that is the persons voice not Darkrai's) Please go on this website and tell me if you like the voice I picked out for Darkrai. He is not the Dominic voice he is the nicer voice! PLEASE!YOU HAVE TO TELL ME IF YOU LIKE HIS VOICE!**

**Also I am still take song requests!**

**DragonPrincess out!**


	7. Don't Dream It's over

_I dedicate this chapter to KawaiiJoltic._

_Song: Don't Dream It's over_

_Singing arrangements:_

**Darkrai**

**_Cresselia_**

_Kida_

Latias

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or this song!_

* * *

(**Darkrai, Kida, Cresselia, and Latias suddenly appear in the recording studio)**

Darkrai: COME ON NOT THIS PLACE AGAIN!

Kida: Yay! We are back!

Cresselia: Oh Darkrai, is this the place everybody is talking about?

Latias; Yea, it does looked like what Mew explained it to look like.

Kida: Yep this is the place. Isn't it awesome!

Darkrai: Let me get this straight. You are happy we are here?

Kida: YEP!

Latias: You are messed you.

Kida: **( Sticks out her toung like a small child)**

Cresselia: And to think Darkrai is**...**

Darkrai; ( **Covers Cresselia's mouth**) If you dare say it I will give you the worst nightmare I have ever given to anyone.

Cresslia: Oh Darkrai, why do you hate me?

Darkrai: First of all, you are annoying, secondly you always say too much, because you can never keep your mouth shut!

Latias:OOOOOO...

Kida: He told you Cresslia! Also what are you guys even talking about?!

Darkrai: Nothing of your concern.

Kida: OK!

**( I suddenly appear!)**

Me; Hello every body!

Kida: YAY! DRAGONPRINCESS IS HERE! **( Puts me into a Death hug!Again!)**

Me; Kida let me go ! Do we have to go through with this every time I appear?!

Darkrai: Uh, here we go again. KIDA GET OFF OF DRAGONPRINCESS NOW!

Kida: Never!

Creselai: Is she always this annoying?

Latias: Yep.

Darkrai: **( Pulls out a taco) **Kida Mr. Taco want you to eat his delicious flesh!

Kida: ! **( Lunges at the taco and eats it in one bite!)**

Cresselia: **...**

Latias: Is she ok?

Darkrai: No one know.

Me: Ok lets get down to business! Darkrai and Kida you already know her, but Cresselia and Latias does not. Please everybody put your hands together for KAWAIIJOLTIC!

**( Kawaii appears)**

Kawaii: Hey everyone!

Kida: Kawaii**! ( Puts Kawaii into a death hug)**

Me; Come on!

Darkrai**: ( Pulls out yet another taco) **Kida I have another taco for you!

Kida: TACO! **( Lunges at the taco and shoves it into her mouth)**

Cresselia: **...**

Latias; She is a total wacko!

Me: I know**...**

Kawaii: You got that right!

Me: Ok every body let's get down to business! Kawaii will you do the honors!

Kawaii: My pleasure! **( Takes out two pears of handcuffs)**

Darkrai: What are you doing with those handcuffs?

Cresselia: And why are you two looking at us like that?

Kawaii; **( Handcuffs Darkrai and Cresselai together)**

Darkrai: Why did you handcuff me to this thing?!

Cresselia: Yea! Why did you handcuff my to this psychopath?!

Me; For our entertainment!

Darkrai: You people are sick!

Kawaii: **( Handcuffs Kida and latias together)**

Kida: Yea! I get to be handcuffed with Latias!

Latias: Good, I have no problem with this at all.

Me: Not for long!

Kawaii: Yea . Hey Darkrai can you hold Kida for a minute?

Darkrai: Shure? **( Grabs Kida and holds her tight with his free arm)**

Kida: Ok Darkrai is holding me. Now what?

Me; You will see...

Kawaii: Hey Latias I want you to close your eyes.

Latias: Ok? **( Closes her eyes)**

Kawaii: Ok now stay still**... ( Duck tapes a lot of tacos to Latias's head)**

Cresselai: What are you doing?

Me; We are making this more entertaining!

Kida: Tacos! ( **try's to get out of Darkrai's grip)**

Kawaii: Ok Latias, you can open your eyes now!

Latias: **( Opens her eyes to see a lot of tacos taped to her head) **Why did you tape tacos to my head?

Kawaii: You will see. BWHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Me; Ok Darkrai, you can let go of Kida now!

Darkrai: I don't think I need to, For Latias's sake!

Kawaii: Just do it!

Darkrai: Ok. **( Lets go of Kida)**

Kida: Tacos! **( Lunges at the tacos on Latias's head!)**

Latias: Get her off of me!

Kida: Yummy Tacos! **( Starts to shove the tacos into her mouth)**

Me: Ok, everyone let get to singing!

Kawaii: ( **Hands out their scripts)**

Darkrai: I have never heard of this song before.

Cresselia: Heheheheeh**...** I like this song! **( Looks over at Darkrai )**

Kida: **( Gets off of Latias's head and looks down at the script) **Cool!

Latias: Please make this craziness stop!

Me; Alright everyone! Sing for us!

Kawaii: YEA! **( Hand me a video camera)**

* * *

**( Music starts to play)**

_There is freedom within  
_there is freedom without

**Try to catch a deluge in a paper cup  
_There's a battle ahead_**  
_many battles are lost  
_**But you'll never see the end of the road  
_While you're traveling with me_**

_[CHORUS]_  
_Hey now, hey now  
_**Don't dream it's over  
**Hey now, hey now  
**_When the world comes in_**  
**They come, they come  
**_To build a wall between us  
_We know they won't win

_**Now I'm towing my car  
there's a hole in the roof**_  
_my possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof  
_in the paper today  
**_tales of war and of waste_**  
**but you turn right over to the T.V. page  
**  
_[CHORUS]_  
**Hey now, hey now  
_Don't dream it's over_**  
_Hey now, hey now  
_When the world comes in  
**_They come, they come_**  
**To build a wall between us  
**_We know they won't win  
_  
Now I'm walking again  
_to the beat of a drum  
**And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart**_  
**Only shadows ahead  
**_barely clearing the roof  
_Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief

**Hey now, Hey now  
**_Don't dream it's over  
**Hey now, Hey now**_  
When the world comes in  
**They come, they come  
**_To build a wall between us  
_You know they won't win

_Don't let them win  
_**Hey now, Hey now  
**  
_**Hey now, Hey now**_

Hey now, Hey now  
_Don't let them win  
_  
**They come, They come  
_Don't let them win_**

_Hey now, Hey now _**(yeah)  
**  
Hey now, Hey now

* * *

Me: BRAVO! **( Claps like a crazy person!)**

Kawaii: YEA! **( Gives them a big thumbs up!)**

Cresselai: Thank you! **( Bows)**

Darkrai: Can you please unhand cuff me from this witch!

Kida: **( slaps Darkrai on the side of the head with her free hand) **Darkrai! I know you hate Cresselia, but you didn't have to call her that!

Latias: OOOOO. She told you Darkrai!

Darkrai: **( Slaps Kida in the back of the head with his free hand) **Kida it is very unlady like to slap people in the head!

Me; Ok every body stop fighting !

Everybody: **...**

Darkrai: Can we leave?

Me: Shure ,why not**... ( Opens up a portal)**

Cresselia: YEA**! ( Runs into the portal)**

Darkrai: Lets go! **( walks into the portal)**

Kida: Man I want more tacos**! ( Walks into the portal)**

Latias: Finally we can go home. ( **Floats into the portal)**

Kawaii: Bye everyone! **( Wave goodbye to the legendaries!)**

* * *

**( After all the legendaries were gone)**

Me: Ha! They have over 100,000 views on YourTube!

Kawaii: HA!

Me: OMG, I just remembered something!

Kawaii: What?

Me: We forgot to unhand cuff them!

Kawaii: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa! **( Rolls onto the floor laughing!)**

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAH! **( Almost dies laughing!)**

Kawaii: We are so evil to them!

Me: Yep!

* * *

**( At the Hall of Origins)**

**(Darkrai, Cresselia, Kida, and latias walks into Giratinas room)**

Giratina: Hey Guy! Why are you all handcuffed?

Darkrai: Who do you think?

Giratina; DragonPrincess.

Cresselai: Yep.

Kida: Do you think you could help us?

Latias: Yea, my arm is starting to hurt!

Giratina: Shure, let me go get my handcuff remove! **( Walks into his closet)**

Darkrai: I can't believe we forget we were handcuffed.

Cresslia: Yea, this is something Kida would probably do.

Kida; Hey Cresselai, you know I'm right behind you?

Latias: I think she knows that.

Giratina: **( Walks out of his closet with a chainsaw) **Ok guys! This will not hurt at all!

Cresselai: Dear Arcues , please help us!

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THAT!**

**I also hope you all checked out the website I told you about in the previous chapter! I really hope you like the vioce I picked out for Darkrai! Please tell me If you like it!**

**I'm also still taking requests!**

**Also please Don't kill me if you're a DarkraixCresselia fan! I know a lot of people like for them to be together, but I really hate it when people put those two together. It makes me throw up! I really like the AlicexDarkrai , DarkraixDawn ,or DarkraixOC shippings better, but that is just me! So, please if you are one of those Darkraix Cresselai fans, I'm sorry if you didn't like that they hated each other in this chapter. Please Don't kill me! I can't help if I don't like them to be together, but I can't really see it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DragonPrincess OUT!**


	8. Don't stop believin

_I dedicate this chapter to Rotom3GS._

_Song: Don't stop believin' ( Glee)_

_Singing arrangements:_

**Darkria**

_Kida_

Latias

_**Latios**_

_Disclaimer: I do not Own Pokémon or this song!_

* * *

**( Darkrai, Kida. Latias, and Latios suddenly appear in the recording Studio.)**

Darkrai: ON COME ON!

Latias: Not here again!

Kida: Yay!

Latios: Why are you happy we are here, Kida?

Kida: O_O

Darkrai: I don't think you should ask her that...

Latios: Why?

Latias: Because , she is crazy...

Latios: I should have known...

Kida: O_O Tacos are yummy...

Latios:** ...**

Latias: Is she ok?

Darkrai: Yep... She is just day dreaming again...

Kida: **( snaps back into reality) **What did you say, Darkrai?

Darkrai: Nothing...

**( I suddenly appear!)**

Me; HELLO EVERYONE!

Kida: YEA! DRAGONPRINCESS IS HERE! **( Puts me into yet another death hug)**

Me: Must we go through with this every time I see you!

Kida: Yep.

Me: URG!

Darkrai: Dont worry DragonPrincess... I'm on it! **( Grabs a taco magically out of nowhere)**

Latias: OMA! KEEP ME AWAY FROM THAT TACO! **( Runs around in circles like a crazy person)**

Latios: Latias! Calm Down! It's just a taco!

Darkrai: KIDA! I HAVE A TACO FOR YOU! **( Waves the taco back and forth to grab Kida's attention)**

Kida: TACO**! ( Jumps off of me and grabs the taco)**

Latias: Is the Taco gone yet?

Latios: Yep. Kida ate it...

Latias: Good...

Darkrai: Kida! Stop hugging people out of nowhere! You give me head pains when you do that!

Kida: But I like hugging people! I get free tacos when I do that!

Me: EVERYONE SHUT UP!

Everybody: ( **Stops what they are doing and looks at me) **O_O **...**

Me: Ok now that I have your attention, I want you all to meet someone...

**( Rotom3GS suddenly appears)**

Rotom3GS: Hello.

Kida: HI! ** ( Puts Rotom3GS into a death hug... AGAIN!)**

Rotom3GS: Help**...**Me**...**

Darkrai: I got this**... ( Pulls out another taco) **Kida! I have another taco for you!

Kida: TACO! ( Jumps off of Rotom3GS and grabs tha taco)

Rotom3GS: What is wrong with her!

Latios: We have no clue.

Darkrai: I think it is from her lack of human companionship as a child...

Latias: What does that mean?

Darkrai: She had no human friends growing up...

Latios: That explains a lot..

Rotom3GS: Yea...

Me: Ok everyone... Lets get back on subject here...

Kida: Ok!

Me:Rotom3Gs has a special request for you guy! Take it away Rotom3GS!

Rotom3GS: Ok guy I want you all to sing for me! BWHAHHAHAHHA

Darkrai: I think we already know that...

Rotom3GS: Well then... Here are your parts! **( Hands out each of their singing parts)**

Darkrai: URG! I hate singing!

Kida: I will never stop believing!

Latias; Here we go again.. **( Roller her eyes at Kida)**

Latios: I'm confused... Why do we have to sing**...**

Me: Ok legendaries!

Rotom3GS : SING FOR US! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **( Hands me a video camera)**

* * *

**( Music starts to play)**

Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

**Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere**

**A singer in a smokey room**  
_The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
_**For a smile they can share the night  
**_It goes on and on and on and on  
_  
Strangers waiting  
**Up and down the boulevard  
**Their shadows searchin' in the night

_Streetlight, people  
_**Livin' just to find emotion  
**_Hidin' somewhere in the night  
_  
**Workin' hard to get my fill  
**_Everybody wants a thrill  
_**Payin' anythin' to roll the dice  
**Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose  
**Some are born to sing the blues  
**And now the movie never ends  
**It goes on and on and on and on  
**  
**Strangers waiting  
**_Up and down the boulevard  
_**Their shadows searchin' in the night  
**  
_Streetlight, people_  
**Livin' just to find emotion  
**_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

Don't stop believin'  
**Hold on to that feelin'  
**Streetlight, people

_Don't stop believin'  
_**Hold on to that feelin'  
**_Streetlight, people  
_  
Don't stop!

* * *

Me: BRAVO**! ( Claps like a mad-man!)**

Rotom3GS: Nice job everyone!

Kida: I like that song!

Darkrai: Might I ask one thing though...

Latias: What is it?

Darkrai: Where is Detroit?

Me: In my wold...

Latios: Go figure..

Kida: YEA!

Rotom3GS: Here DragonPrincess give Kida this**... ( Hands me a chocolate bar!)**

Me:Hehehehehehehe.. Here Kida I want you to have this! **( Gives Kida that chocolate bar)**

Kida: O_O Ch-chocolate... For me! **( Shoves the chocolate bar into her mouth)**

Darkrai: OMA! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO DRAGONPRINCESS!

Me:Well... I just gave Kida a candy bar.

Latias: Why would you do that?!

Rotom3GS: For our entertainment..

Latios: YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!

Kida: CHOCOLATE! YUMMY! O_O

Darkrai: Ok I think we should go home before Kida goes CRAZY!

Me: Ok **... ( Opens up a portal)**

Kida: Lalalalalalalalala! ( Walks into the portal like a loopy person.)

Darkrai: Kida, hold on. I don't think you should walk by yourself, Because that candy made you crazy! **( Runs after Kida into the portal )**

Latias: I'm out of here**! ( Floats into the portal)**

Latios; Me too! **( Floats into the portal)**

* * *

**(After the legendaries were gone!)**

Me: Hahahahahahaha ! They have so many views on Youtube!

Rotom3Gs: **( Walks into the room) **Well I'm done!

Me: Done with what?

Rotom3GS: Oh, I hotwired the portal so they will land somewhere else for my entertainment! BWHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHA!

Me: O_O Rotom3gs... Where did you send them to?

Rotom3GS: Hahahahahahaha!

Me: Rotom3GS?

Rotom3gs: Hahahahahahahahaha!

Me: ROTOM!

* * *

**( At the soul society in the Bleach world)**

Darkrai: Where are we?

Latias: I have no clue...

Latios: Hey guy look over there.

Kida: O_O Chocolate...

**( They all look and see Byakuya Kuchiki fighting Ichigo Kurosaki)**

Ichigo: I will not lose to you!

Byakuya: You will not win...

Ichigo: Oh yes I will! **( Swings his sword at Byakuya, but Byakuya blocks it)**

Byakuya: You have forced me to do this... Shatter Senbonzakura. **( Thousands of cherry blossom blade go everywhere!)**

* * *

Darkrai: I think we should run... **( runs away)**

Latios: Great idea**! ( runs after Darkrai)**

Latias: Wait for me! **( Runs after them)**

Kida: Pretty cherry blossoms! **( Runs after them, while still a little loopy)**

Legendaries: HELP US!

* * *

**Well I hope you like this chapter!**

**Also I'm still taking song requests, so if you want a song just ask!**

**DragonPrincess out!**


End file.
